Rescue Special Ops: What the future holds
by Cutecupcakes1997
Summary: THERE IS THIRTEEN CHAPTERS BUT I COULD ONLY UPLOAD IT AS ONE WHOLE CHAPTER ... This is my intake on what happens after the last episode in S3 of rescue special ops, Quite clean, please read and review all feedback is welcomed. My second Fanfic ive wrote but my first ive uploaded to the website, Enjoy, #LaraandDean #Baby? #Future #RescueSpecialOPS
Fan Fiction – Rescue Special Ops

The story picks up where Dean shouted "Lara" as he waited for her to turn around after what he said less than 5 minutes ago, "I love you Lara and I'm not just saying that because of the heat of the day" and that's when she stood and walked out of rescue.

Chapter One –

A small eerily silence was broken by "I love you too" Said Lara "Can we at least go and talk about this at the bar over a beer?" Asked dean "How about my place? After all is quite no Heidi has moved into Jordan's mums." Replied Lara. "Sure" Smiled dean.

At Lara's apartment she poured dean a beer whilst she grabbed herself a glass of red wine, "Look I know you said you've made your mind up already but do you have to leave rescue it's your life and …" before he could finish Lara grabbed his beer and placed it onto the countertop and looked at him in the eyes, dean laid his hand on her cheek rubbing her face as they lent in and gave a gentle seductive kiss before moving things into full swing.

Waking up early the next morning Lara didn't want to wake Dean, she slid on his T-shirt and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast, 10 minutes later Dean walked in wearing only his boxers, "can you not make more of an effort in the morning?" Laughed Lara, "well id wear my shirt too but it's a little occupied" Having a giggle said Dean, "look I've been thinking, I'm not entirely finished with rescue, just for now, I'm leaving tomorrow to go and spend time with my mum in cairns, just to explore my options". Explained Lara, Dean looked at her "what about us" Lara leaned over and kissed him, "this isn't over between us I promise, this isn't just a fling, but for now I need to have some time to myself, I just need to go off the grid for some time to get my head around things, explore my options and any opportunities out there for me to look at, I will be back dean, when I just don't know" She explained.

Chapter Two –

The next day Lara and Dean stood at the train station platform and gazed into each other's eyes "Look why can't you just stay, we can sort things out" said Dean as he bit his lip and held back the tears, "I need to do this dean, I need a break, I haven't seen my mum in over a year, I just need to relieve the stress and worries from work." She looked at dean in the eyes and continued "This isn't it between us, okay?" Dean smiled "Okay" they gave one last kiss as she stepped onto the train and waved goodbye as she pulled out the station.

Later that day Dean arrived at Rescue HQ, looking a bit off, "Are you okay Dean?" Asked Chase, "yeah fine just a bit tired", Dean used it as an excuse, "3 vehicle MVA, 3 orange 2 green, 1 possible red, Heidi and chase in patrol, Jordan and Lachie in truck, Dean with me" said Vince as they headed out. In the patrol Vince broke the silence "so are you going to tell me why you've got a face like a wet fish?" ,Deans mind was elsewhere , just staring into space, "Deano hello, planet Dean respond over" laughed Vince, Dean snapped out of it "erm sorry Vince, I err just got a lot going on sorry" Replied Dean.

Arriving back at HQ, Dean asked Michelle if he could go out for a bit if he kept his radio open "Yeah sure thing Dean", He got back into the patrol and drove off. Dean's head was all over the place, he didn't know what he was feeling, he decided to drive to the cliff tops and tries to relax and come back to earth. Sitting looking over the horizon, Dean placed his hands on his head over the steering wheel and broke down crying! He usually doesn't show his emotions or let them get to him but how couldn't he, his love of his life had just left him to go off the grid, he remembered all the times they sat in the patrol and laughed about their so called love life or how Jordan and Heidi were always getting in their hair. Raising his head he took one last deep breath as he started to drive back to HQ, he received a call over the radio from Vince telling him to meet the others at a rescue just down the road from where he was.

Meanwhile Lara was arriving at her stop, as she stepped off the train she saw her mother waiting near the gates for her "Hi mum" said Lara as her mum squeezed her tight "come on I've got a surprise for you waiting back at the cottage" exclaimed her mum.

Chapter Three –

Lara's mother moved to a small cottage outside of cairns when she was 19, by this time Lara has been at rescue for a short while now as the 'probee'. The cottage is out of range to phone calls from a certain range, Lara's mum (Kate) chose this cottage as she wanted a change from the busy city and community, unless of an emergency they mainly write through letters or use the main phone box at the restaurant a few miles down the road.

"You ready? okay close your eyes" asked Kate ,as she opened the door there stood Lara's father Mike, Her brother Joshua and her best friend Nicole. "Surprise" they screamed, as she opened her eyes she burst into tears of happiness, Lara's brother is in the Royal Australian Navy based in Cairns, She hadn't seen him in 4 years, her best friend Nicole was her first roommate at campus until she moved out to marry her high school sweet heart. They all sat down around the table and continued to talk, "Lara are you okay you look a bit off?" Asked her mum, "yeah I'm fine just a bit flushed from the weather and travelling, I think I'll go and lie down "Replied Lara as she headed into her bedroom.

Later that night Lara laid on the bed thinking about the night before, had she made the right decision leaving her home, work and love, did she make a huge mistake?. She went to sleep and waited to see what the next few weeks brought upon her.

Chapter Four –

Four weeks had passed since Lara arrived at her mums, she had made the plan to stay here another month then head home to where she was before, to see if she could change the way she sees things, Maybe see how things between her and Dean work out, All of a sudden Lara felt the urge to be sick, she ran into the bathroom an hung her head over the toilet, she didn't know what came over her, did she eat something funny. "Are you okay?" asked Nicole, "I don't know I just feel sick maybe it's something I ate." Replied Lara "well I've had the same as you so it can't be tha-… Ahhh are you pregnant" stated Nicole as she looked at Lara she looked back at her "NO… well I don't think so" Replied Lara, "Oh my gosh" giggled Nicole she continued "we have to find out now!" Nicole ran into her room and grabbed a pregnancy test kit out of her bag, she ran back and give it to Lara" oh so you just happened to have one of these lying about do you?" Said Lara sarcastically, "well you never know when you might need it" replied Nicole, Lara took the test in the bathroom and waited nervously for an answer.

Meanwhile back in Deans world he started to give up on Lara "Come one dean were waiting on you it's your shout!" Shouted Chase, he had plans to go out with the boys and Heidi, "yep I'm coming" He replied as he head out down the stairs. The next morning Dean found himself lying next to a brunette headed girl, it was Zoe, his ex-girlfriend, he got up and sneaked into the living room where he stumbled across a half-naked Chase, lying flat out on the floor, "Chase.. ,Chase wake up" Whispered dean "Whaaatt" Groaned Chase, Dean said again as he moved him with his foot "Chase wake up!", "Alright alright I'm awake" Chase arose as he grabbed the blanket to give himself some dignity , "Can you tell me why the heck Zoe is in my bed, Please tell me I never did it again?" Dean said angrily, "Erm well we saw Zoe down town and that's all I can remember but I came home after you and Lachie" Replied chase, "Wait Lachies here too where is he then?" Asked Dean, Chase shrugged his shoulders at dean, as chase wondered to go to the bathroom he giggled "Dean you need to come see this", "What" Said dean as chase pointed into the bathroom, there lay Lachie in the bathtub covered in streamers, "Oi sleepy head" shouted dean Lachie woke up and gazed at Dean and Chase wondering why they were stood over him, "what I think I partied to hard" Replied Lachie, "Can you explain why my ex-girlfriend is in my bed?" Asked Dean, "oh well I erm met her at the bar in town we got talking a few drinks later we came here and borrowed your bed, I went to the bathroom came back and you were lying there flat out, so I must of flat out in the tub" exclaimed Lachie, "Thank god" sighed Dean, Just as Dean turned around to go get ready, Zoe was walking out the bedroom, I erm better go, I've got to get back to James and his father" she said as she walked out the door.

Chapter Five –

Lara opened the door to see Nicole sat on the bed waiting "Well" said Nicole, " Its erm its positive" Smiled Lara "I'm pregnant" She continued, Nicole and Lara hugged and screamed, Lara's Mum and Joshua ran in "What is it is everything okay?" Asked her mum, "I'm pregnant" Said Lara, Joshua gave her a big hug, "Aww my little sister is growing up" He said, "So who's the father" Asked Kate, "I'm not sure I had a one night stand a few weeks back I got a bit too drunk" Lara used it as an excuse, part of it was true, but she didn't want to say it was someone she worked with her mum wouldn't be all that happy.

Before Lara went to bed Nicole sat down on the bed next to her "Look you can tell me who the father is Lara, I know your too sensible for one night stands" Asked Nicole, Lara looked at her and sighed "Alright but you can't say anything okay?, Its Deans" Replied Lara as she let a little smile out. "What Dean as in you rescue partner?" Asked Nicole, "Yes I started to fall for him a while ago I kept it under control, and then when I said I was leaving to come see mum for a while we told each other how we felt and one thing led to another". Said Lara .Nicole sat in excitement "I knew you were perfect for each other, so what happened next?" Lara looked at Nicole and said "well I said goodbye at the train station and now I am here, he doesn't know when I am coming back or what's happening." Nicole sat in misbelief, "you had one night together that could have changed your life and you left it for this?

Chapter Six –

Heidi received a text from Lara, it read 'make an excuse to come see me at the coffee shop round the corner, don't let anyone know you're with me'. "Hey Michelle, I need to run a few personal trips to the shop, I'll be quick is that alright?" Michelle nodded "Okay keep your radio open in case we need you".

Lara sat waiting nervously in the coffee shop, when she saw Heidi walking through the door, she stood so Heidi could see her, " Hey, how are you" Asked Heidi, "I'm fine, Look I need to tell you something but please keep it between me and you okay you have to promise?" Said Lara, "I promise, is everything okay? "Replied Heidi, Lara took a deep breath and told Heidi "I'm Pregnant". Lara gave a little shy smile and giggle, "Congratulations" Said Heidi, "Okay so I have to ask why can't Michelle or Vince know about this?" she continued. "Well the amount of secrets I've kept for you I think I can trust you with this one, I will tell them just not yet, and I can trust you when I say who the father is too?" Said Lara, Heidi clicked straight away "OHHH is it Deans? I can tell by the look in your eyes everybody knows you two are meant to be together." She said. "So are you home for good now? I've missed my gal pal.?" Asked Heidi, "Yes I'm back, for good that I'm not sure about I need to see how things go with the baby and my mums just so happy to see me at the minute." Replied Lara.

Chapter Seven –

The next day Heidi was sat at her desk in Rescue HQ, reading baby magazines, when Jordan appears from behind, "Heidi?" Asked Jordan as she hid the magazine in her lap, "What are you reading" Jordan suspiciously asked as he pulled the magazine from her lap, "Heidi? Are you pregnant?" Asked Jordan, "No" Replied Heidi, "Then why are you reading these magazines then?" Jordan asked. "Look you can't tell anyone okay I mean it!" Exclaimed Heidi, "Its Lara who's pregnant". "She's pregnant!" Shouted Jordan, "Sshh!"Said Heidi.

"Who's Pregnant?" Asked Vince, Heidi swiftly replied "My sister is Vince", He looked at her in peril, "oh tell her congratulations from me" Said Vince, Heidi smiled at him. Later that day Chase walked up to Heidi, "So I hear my bro had knocked Lara up?" Heidi looked at Chase in confusion, "How do you know about it?" they both looked at each other as they said "Jordan" They both walked over to Jordan who was leaning against the bench in the kitchen area, Heidi whacked the back of Jordan's head "Ouch" He exclaimed, "I told you not to tell anyone!", Said Heidi , Jordan could tell he did something wrong by the tone of Heidi's voice, "I'm sorry I kind of just let it slip " He exclaimed. In the meantime Dean had received a phone call of Lara asking if he could swing by to her house after shift. Dean couldn't believe that Lara was back home, after a 6 week break he was beginning to give up one her coming back anytime soon.

After his shift he stopped off at Lara's house. *Knock, knock*, Lara answered the door and there was Dean stood glazing into her eyes, "Come in, can I get you a beer?" Asked Lara, "Yes please" Said Dean. They both sat on the chair Lara started to talk with "Look Dean…" She was interrupted by Dean "Please me first, look Lara, I've missed you these past few months, and it's killed me not seeing you around. That night you left it made me think it's what I want, I know I've said that I would settle down before but I mean it this time, I want to be with you" Dean held back the lump in his throat and wiped the slither of a tear from his eye. Lara finally got a chance to talk, "Dean while I was at mums I got some news I wasn't expecting and it's made me realise that my future started there and then and I want you to be in it dean, .. I erm" Lara struggled to get the words out to tell dean she was pregnant she thought it would be better to wait until she knew for definite.

The next day Dean left for work whilst Lara got ready and headed to the doctors to have a sonogram performed. "There it is, a small little perfect healthy baby, I estimate you at 8 weeks pregnant, too soon to tell the sex of the baby yet, that makes your due date November 22nd but of course that depends on when your body is ready to let go of the baby" Said the sonographer whilst handing her the picture of the sonogram

An hour later she sat outside HQ prepared to give dean the picture of the baby, she sat with the picture in her hand , she grabbed the pen and wrote on the opposite side to the picture, 'see you in November daddy x', she closed the scan placed it in the envelope and wrote 'Dean x' . Walking up the stairs she is greeted by Vince and Michelle, "Hey Lara we heard you were back, it's nice to see you" Said Michelle, Vince never thought of any other meaning to why Lara was here bar to see about her job, "What are you doing here?" Asked Vince, "I thought I'd come see everyone but I take it there out on call", Said Lara, "Here sit down" Said Vince, she sat down at Deans desk deliberately and placed the envelope under the keyboard before Vince and Michelle turned round again, "So what's happening, how have you been?" Asked Michelle, "Well I needed a breather from here so I went and stayed with my mom in Cairns, My brother Joshua and old friend Nicole came to surprise me..." Said Lara as she turned to Vince and Michelle, "I'd love to stay and chat but my brothers coming soon to drop the last of my stuff of so he'll need me there to let him in, I'll let you know soon about my job back in rescue but for now I'm happy where i stand I'll be in touch" Said Lara as she head off out down the stairs.

20 Minutes later everyone arrived back to HQ from a rescue, "your shout Vince" Said Chase cheekily "go on then" laughed Vince, "You coming bro" Asked Lachie "Nah not tonight I've got paperwork to fill out" Said Dean, "Hold on I'm coming too, my sister has James tonight, don't forget to lock up when you're done Dean" Said Michelle "I won't now go have fun!" Shouted Dean as they headed down the stairs, Dean turned on his computer and pulled his keyboard closer to him to log on, when he noticed an envelope that said 'Dean x' looking confused he opened it up to find a card, and inside was a sonogram, a small tiny baby and written next to it, 'see you in November daddy x'. Dean's heart was racing, knowing he was going to be a dad made him overwhelmed, clocking out and locking up he drove to Lara's house, he acted casually as if nothing had happened, Lara opened the door, "Hey" said Lara, "I've had a stressful day and needed company" Said Dean as they sat down on the chair, Dean looked at Lara "So when do we start looking for baby clothes then?" Smiled Dean. "I was going to tell you last night but I couldn't get the words out, I don't know if I'm ready to be a mum yet Dean I'm scared." Lara leaned into Dean and started to cry, "Hey, Hey, Hey we will get through this okay I'm not going anywhere, I know it's a shock to both of us but it is giving us an excuse to be together and start a new life for the 3 of us, Right? There definitely is only one isn't there?" Laughed Dean trying to enlighten the mood. Lara hit him in the stomach, "I'm ready for this Dean, I'm ready to settle down with you, it's starting to hit me now, I can see us together in the future" Said Lara, "Me two" Smiled Dean, "So who else knows about this?" Asked Dean. "Well, my mum, dad, Joshua, Nicole, Heidi and you" Said Lara, Dean looked confused "wait Heidi knew before I knew myself?" Lara twiddled her thumbs, "With Heidi's big gob my brothers and Jordan probably know too?" Smirked Dean, "We can go to work tomorrow and tell everyone ourselves, just in case" Said Lara

Chapter Eight –

The next day Dean and Lara were walking up the stairs at Rescue, it was eerily quiet, nobody seemed to be around "Hello" Shouted Dean, all of a sudden a roar hit the building "Surprise" as it rattled the room Lara looked at Heidi as she ran towards her for a cuddle, "Sorry they caught me reading the baby magazines" whispered Heidi, "Thank you, you've saved the dreaded talk with Vince and Michelle" Said Lara , "Sorry bro Vince wouldn't let it go he wanted to throw a party for you two" Said Chase, "Thanks Guys said Lara

"Okay 3 cars, 2 Lorries and a Tanker crashed into a bridge just outside of the main hospital go now!" Shouted Michelle, "I'm Heading down" Said Vince, Dean gave Lara a kiss as he ran down to join Chase in the patrol. Meanwhile Lara and Michelle sat down and talked, "So you and Dean?" Said Michelle, "Look Michelle I know what you're going to say…" Before she could finish Michelle looked at Lara and said "Congratulations, I can't say nothing you took a break from rescue when this happened, its okay I'm really happy for you both".

"Sit-Rep Vince?" Asked Michelle through the radio, "At least two reds, the rest are all orange or green with a few minor injuries nothing life threatening, we've got the firey's trying to free a man trapped in his car which is jammed between the bridge and the tanker, were mainly helping with less serious injuries and …" That's when the radio went silent "Vince, what's going on "Said Michelle, a small silence was broken by Vince's voice, "We've got a problem Michelle… A gunman has taken a hostage…. Michelle he has Dean!" Lara Heard what was happening, her heart dropped as she sat down gently and slowly at his desk, listening in on what was going on. "What do you mean he has Dean as a hostage?" Asked Michelle, "It looks like one of the Lorries involved in one of the crashes was part of a bank robbery in town, he's has Dean on the top of the bridge at gun point..." The situation went from bad to better, well that's what they thought, as the cops negotiated the gunman to release Dean and hand himself in the gun went off in Deans back, knocking him down and over the railings of the bridge to the road below, "DEAN IS DOWN I REPEAT DEAN IS DOWN GUNSHOT TO BACK " Both Michelle and Lara stopped and took back the news in shock, Lara's head was all over the place what was going on knowing she couldn't be there to help was making her even worse.

At the scene of the MVA.

"Heidi, support his head, Jordan, Chase grab the spine board, morphine and packing bandages, we need to support him onto the spine board, Whatever happens Heidi do not move his head or neck until he's braced" Said Vince, "Ready to lift, Lachie keep the pressure on the wound or he will bleed out!, On three, one , two three lift" He continued as the rushed him into the ambulance, Chase went with him and Lachie followed in the patrol with Vince, Heidi and Jordan stayed and helped the other firey's and ambos with the clean-up. At this point Michelle and Lara were getting into the Car with the radio on hand to drive to the hospital to be with Chase and Lachie.

Nearly an hour into Deans arrival the three of them were greeted by the rest of the crew, "How is he?" Asked Heidi to chase as he replied with "They've removed the bullet from his back and stemmed the bleeding in surgery, he is still unconscious, there letting him wake up naturally to reduce the risk of further injuries happening". Lara was walking around and wondering nervously awaiting any news from the doctors, Just as she went to sit down the doctor came in and said "Deans stable enough now and it's looking good , he's breathing on his own, it's just a waiting game now for him to wake up", "Can we see him now?" Asked Chase promptly, "Yes but just family for now, its past visiting hours so you's won't have long" Said the doctor. "Come on guys we've got work to finish, keep us updated?" Asked Vince as they went to leave the waiting room and head back to HQ, Lara, Chase and Lachie followed the doctor into dean's room, "I'll give you some privacy" Said the doctor as they crowded around Deans bed. , After 10 minutes Lachie said to chase, come one let's leave Lara to have the last few minutes with him we will come back later after shift" Said Lachie, "Okay, but phone us if he wakes up please" Asked Chase, Lara nodded as she pulled the chair up next to the side of Deans bed.

She sat next to Dean holding his hand and whispering to him, letting him know he wasn't there alone, she then placed his hand on her stomach and said, "Were both here for you," A few minutes Lara the Nurse entered and asked Lara to come back later after they had given him another check over, Lara smiled "Yeah, okay, erm let me know if he has any changes" she said as she gave one last look at Dean and walked through the door.

Chapter Nine –

It's now been three days since Deans accident, he was still unconscious but still looking good, Lara, Chase and Lachie had been taking it in turns in visiting during the day/night as well as the rest of the team as there was only aloud two visitors at a time in the room with him, Every time Lara got a chance she made sure Deans hand was rubbed against her small belly, just to re-assure that he knows there both there. It was Lara's turn, Vince was there too, "Hey Deano, its Marchello, do you not think it's time to wake up yet you lazy bugger!" Laughed Vince, "Vince can you not be any more sympathetic for him," smiled Lara.

And at the moment Vince went to open his mouth again, Dean started to twitch his eyes and slowly move his fingers, Vince went and shouted for the doctor as Lara went and grabbed Deans hand, "Dean, Its Lara, wake up now" She said as the doctor came rushing in, all of a sudden Dean awoke in a shock like state as if he couldn't breathe, "Dean, I need you to take some slow deep breaths, lie back down you could pull your stitches back out" Said the Doctor, "I'll get on the blower to Chase and Lachie" Said Vince pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, Mister your finally awake" Said Lara, "I couldn't listen to anymore of Mr Marchello over there" Laughed Dean as he tried to sit himself up. Lara gave him a kiss on his head, "I'm glad you're okay you had me worried back there", 10 minutes later Vince came back in the room and said Chase and Lachie are on their way up the stairs now". Lara smiled, look I've got to go okay?, I'll be back tonight I love you" Said Lara she gave him a kiss on the head and started to walk out the door, "I love you too" Shouted Dean, she gave one more look at him before she headed out the hospital. Getting into her car Lara placed her hands on the steering wheel and burst out in the tars of happiness, her emotions came over her before she knew it, she knew the worst was over now that he was awake, but he still had a long road ahead of him, he may need months of training and rehabilitation or counselling to help him pull through.

"What are we going to do now, were two crew members down, Lara's left or at least gone on maternity leave whichever it is and now we've got dean out for a while, we need to get an extra set of hands." Said Michelle, "Well manage, I can go out on calls and take over Dean's spot, just means you'll have to handle base on your own for a while." Said Vince, "in fact I've got an Idea!" Said Vince

"Wait let me get this straight, you want me back at rescue, stay in HQ, manage phones and Radios whilst Vince goes out on Patrols, then Dean can come help once he's been given the all clear?" Said Lara as Michelle and Vince looked at each other, "Okay I'll do it, I could do with a little money when little legs is born" Said Lara, "But on one condition, Can I have my old desk back? Please?", "Okay" Laughed Michelle.

Chapter Ten –

8 Weeks have passed, Deans out of hospital and recovering and home, he too is going to start desk duty at work until he's cleared for duty by the doctors, Lara is now measuring in at 17 weeks, now showing a small but bulging bump, seeping through her work top and overalls she's had to start wearing maternity pants to fit around her waist as the cargo rescue pants were getting to tight around her hips, "Vince we have a call out to the harbour a mans trapped between the pier and his boat, you'll need your wet suits on and swimming gear." Exclaimed Lara as she gave Vince a description of the man trapped, "You're not too bad at this are you, how are you feeling? "Asked Michelle, "I'm fine, belly feels tight and getting humongous by the minute oh and not to mention the size of my ankles, but it's worth it" Laughed Lara, she continued "Look Michelle I've been thinking, I'll take up your offer too come back to rescue, I miss this, I don't understand why I wanted to leave in the first place." Michelle smiled " Well you can, once you've passed your medical, you and Dean will be back by then, how is he coping at home?" Lara looked down and laughed, "Oh you know being the same old grumpy bugger he always is, moaning at the fact he is at home whilst I'm here working, or how he can't open a can of beer yet". Michelle looked at Lara in confusion, "Why I thought he had all the strength back?", "Well yeah but he can't drink it on these tablets for his back, it will be another two weeks before he can drink let alone drive properly, until then I continue to be his personal chauffeur". Said Lara.

Later in the day –

"Michelle, I need your help and creativity, I'm trying to plan the baby shower, but were missing a few things, we need a cake, but it needs to be a piñata cake filled with coloured sweets and icing to match the sex of the baby," Michelle smiled, "Leave it to me I can sort it out for you, so you still don't want to know the sex of the baby? I don't know how you don't want to peek at the scan." Lara giggled, "Trust me I want to, but it will be more exciting to find out this way, plus everybody will find out the same time as us," Michelle smiled and asked Lara when the baby shower was and at what time, "2 Weeks today at 1pm, it's our half way mark till our due date." Said Lara

"D-Day has arrived" Said dean, "Todays the day we finally get to find out if we have a daughter or a son", Dean said as he walked into the room Lara was getting ready in, he opened the door and smiled, as there stood Lara in a long, flowing white maxi type dress, it showed off her bump, just covers the top of her feet, wearing white floral sandals and a cardigan that drapes off her shoulders, "Wow" exclaimed Dean, "What is it Dean?" Asked Lara, "You look beautiful" Sighed dean as he went to wrap his arms around her pulling her close, "Hey, stop your drooling" Laughed Lara, "Hey, I'm not drooling" Said Dean, "Yeah well you should be" Laughed Lara, "Let's do this" Dean said as they finished getting ready for the baby shower, "You don't look too bad yourself" Said Lara to Dean, He was wearing a light blue shirt, dark grey dress pants with black leather shoes.

Arriving at the room for the baby shower, everything was perfect, Pink and blue balloons, white bows around the tables and chairs and of course the cake containing the pink or blue sweets. "Oh Dean its perfect" Smiled Lara as she hugged into Dean, "Can't we just open it up now I need to know" Asked Dean, "No were waiting we promised our parents we would wait!" Said Lara.

Ten minutes later they stood at the doors by the stairs as they greeted there family and friends into the room, Lara's Mum arrived first with Mike her dad, followed by her brother Joshua and her best friend Nicole, Shortly followed by a smart looking bunch, it was Chase and Lachie with their dad and his girlfriend. Jordan and Heidi followed behind with Vince, Michelle and James (Michelle's son). Vince went straight to the buffet table, "Vince can't you wait?" Tutted Michelle, everybody was piling in including past and present friends and colleagues. They were placing gifts and cards on the table by the cake.

20 minutes into the party "Okay Lara, Dean it's time to cut the cake and find out what you're having!" Said Heidi, whilst handing the knife to them, "Okay this is it" Smiled Dean, "You ready, 3, 2, 1 …" Lara and Dean Cut the cake, The room was silent until loads of "ohhh's" filled the room when blue candy and icing came out the centre of the cake…. "Were having a boy!, a baby boy Dean I can't believe it" Said Lara whilst giving dean a big hug, Screams and cheers roared across the room, Michelle came over to them and hanged her the 18 week scan she wasn't allowed to look at, tears streamed down her face as she looked at Dean who was also shedding a few tears, He grabbed Lara as he hugged and kissed her head and then a kiss on her lips.

Later on that night Lara and Dean arrived back home and laid down on the bed, Dean decided to lie down the bed by Lara's bump, he started talking to her belly so his son knows he's around, He started talking to her bump the past few weeks, Lara found it kind of soothing knowing the baby could hear their voices by move about nothing too major. "Hey little man, can you hear me in there its daddy, how's life on the inside," Laughed Dean, Lara gave a giggle then an "OUCH!, He must be able to hear you he's just kicked me in the ribs, Keep talking at least I know he can hear you now." Said Lara , A few minutes of talking to the bump, Dean looked up to Lara to see she was fast asleep, he covered her in the quilt and laid next to her whilst he watched her sleep.

Chapter Eleven –

"4 more weeks" Said Michelle, "Not long to go now" She added, "Yep and todays my last shift too, until little legs is around" Said Lara, By now Lara was bulging out of her work shirt and top, and ready to give in the towel as she says, Dean had been given the all clear two weeks ago and is now back out on rescues, under Vince's beady eye still. Dean has two more weeks until he takes his paternity leave "Going to be strange not having you around 24-7, just think two more weeks until we can finally settle down and wait for our little man to come" Said Dean, "I know I should be fine, but just because I'm not around here anymore don't go crazy, Heidi and Vince are my eyes and ears when I'm not with you, okay?" Said Lara sarcastically, Jordan then pipes up "So do you have any names picked out yet?", Dean and Lara look at each other, "Well we've got a few picked but were both on split decision on what one were going to pick, we'll have to decide when he's born." Said Dean. "Well Jordan is a nice name if you like to use that?" Said Jordan, Heidi smacked the back of his head and said "We don't need another Jay-Zee running around," She laughed, Lara giggled again "OUCH!" said Lara, "What is it" Asked Dean, "He's having a field day again, right in the ribs" Said Lara repositioning herself on the chair.

"Rescue Special Ops, Hello, Yep, yeah, yes right on their way" Lara hung up the phone, "Man lost along the cliff tops, diabetic and overdue his medicine" She said as she handed Dean the Co-ordinates as they set off on their way, leaving Lara and Michelle in rescue. An hour had passed and the team were still out, when all of a sudden two people arrive in the office part of the station and started to ask questions, when all of a sudden they both pulled out a gun towards Michelle and Lara, "Money, Safe, Everything now!" Shouted one man as he followed her into her office, He sat Michelle in her chair and tied her up, the other one started to hit Lara across the face knocking her down to the floor, "Please I'll do anything, give you what you want just please don't hurt her, here 6, 12, 23, 15 that's the code for the safe, take it please don't hurt her, once the first man grabbed the money in the safe, Lara started to come too and let out a groan , they both went over kicked Lara in the stomach before tying her arms over her head and around the metal pole, they kicked her in the head one last time, "NOOOOO" Screamed Michelle as they started to run down the stairs and out the building, Michelle kept shouting on Lara but was getting no response, She felt helpless being tied up in the chair she couldn't move to see how Lara was.

"Rescue 1 to Rescue Base" Dean said, "Rescue 1 to Rescue Base come in over" He tried over and over but got no response, "Vince something's not right I can't raise Lara or Michelle on Radio I've tried over and over". Said Dean, in a flash both Vince and Dean got in the Patrol and drove off radio-ing back through to the other crew to hurry and get back to base.

Arriving in HQ Vince and Dean raced out the patrol car and straight up the stairs, to find a drowsy Michelle tied up in her office, there was no sign of Lara, "Michelle!" Said Vince as they ran into the office to untie her, "Michelle, Michelle," Said Vince, she started to come back and managed to moan out "Lara" as she looked over towards her desk, Dean ran over to her desk to find Lara tied to the pole and unconscious, the others arrived just in time, "Lara, Lara" Shouted Dean as he cut the rope from around her wrists, she had a bust lip and a cut in her eyebrow. Dean gave her another nudge, "Lara!" Jordan and Heidi raced back to Dean, "The ambulance is on its way hang on Lara!" Said Heidi, "Hey whys the floor wet?" Said Jordan, Michelle made her way over to Lara and said, "They kicked her in the stomach and the face a few times I couldn't move to stop them" Cried Michelle, "Her waters must have broken from the impact" Said Chase. Just before the ambulance crew arrived Lara stirred and started to cry in pain, Lara had been hit hard she couldn't move her body or her mouth, "Keep still Lara" Said Heidi as the ambulance crew arrived. They all helped to stretcher Lara down the stairs into the ambulance, "You should go too Michelle" Said Vince, "I'm fine it's just a cut" She replied, in the ambulance Dean rode along with her, she started to come round and let out painful screams, The paramedic asked Lara where it hurt, "Baby" Mumbled Lara, "Okay Lara were nearly at the hospital hang on," Replied the paramedic "I can't" Screamed Lara as she drifted back into an unconscious state, her breathing slowed right down, "We need to intubate her for the sake of both her and the baby here" Said the Paramedic, "Come on Lara wake up for me please" Said Dean whispering into her ear.

"This is Lara Knight, 36 weeks pregnant, knocked unconscious during a possible robbery, tied and beaten, waters have broken during impact of the beating, she was ready to push in the back of the ambulance before drifting back unconscious, intubated to control both mother and baby's breathing" Said the lead PIC, to the hospital staff, "Okay let's get her prepped and into theatre ASAP, that baby needs to come out now!" Said the lead doctor, Dean was told to stand back and wait in the relatives room until there both sorted.

Dean sat and waited anxiously, waiting to hear about Lara, Chase, Vince and Michelle walked in, "How is she" Asked Chase, "They erm, they've had to intubate her in the back of the ambulance as her breathing slowed down, they've got her in the theatre now getting the baby out," Deans voice broke as he continued, " They wouldn't let me in to see him being born" He said as he broke into tears on chases shoulder, Chase could only hug and comfort the emotional Dean.

20 minutes later "Mr Gallagher?" A voice eered from the door way as Dean looked up he saw the nurse looking at him, "Please call me Dean, how are they are they alright?" Asked Dean, "The baby is in intensive care getting cleaned up and hooked up to monitors to monitor his breathing and heart rate, his oxygen levels are slowly rising but if they don't improve within the next half an hour we will have to intubate him". Said the nurse she continued "Lara us still on the table getting sown up her injuries include a broken rib, ruptured placenta and a possible concussion including her cut lip and eye brow, you can come see your son now if you want then take him to see Lara when he's improved, it's all normal at this stage with him being premature". Said the nurse as Dean followed her into the intensive care unit.

Chapter Twelve –

"Okay now there are plenty of wires around him but don't worry there all just to monitor his heart rate and breathing" Said the nurse as she took Dean over to his son's cot. Laid in front of him was a small baby boy, Dean sat down beside the crib giving his finger to his sons hand to hold. "Hello little man, its daddy" Said dean. "Do you have a name picked, so we can place it on his bracelet?" Asked the nurse, Dean sat and looked at him then looked at the nurse " Shay Michael Gallagher " Replied Dean, he asked the nurse "When can I hold him?" , "Soon, were just making sure everything is alright then we will take him off the monitors for you to hold him". Dean smiled "Is there any word on Lara?" he asked, "Yeah she's back on ward now, here you can take baby shay with you in a bit?" Said the nurse.

An hour later Lara was awake, facing the window she kept thinking about what happened earlier that day, she had a thousand things going round her head, is the baby okay?, how was Michelle? Was I okay? Lara wiped the tears away streaming down her face sniffling back, all of a sudden she heard a few coo's break her silence, as she turned and faced the door there stood a smiling Dean looking at her little bundle of joy in his arms, Lara burst into tears again, "Is he alright?" Asked Lara "He is absolutely perfect" Smiled Dean as he handed Lara her son, "Shay Michael Gallagher" Said Dean, Lara stared to cry again, "Thank you" She sobbed, Lara had wanted to name the baby after her late brother Shay, he was her twin brother also in the navy, he was killed when he was on deployment at sea, the vessel they were towing back exploded, him and another crew member were killed in the blast and of course Michael after her dad.

"Lara I've never been so worried and scared in my life, seeing you on the floor the way you were, hmfh" Dean had to stop before he started to cry, "Dean I'm okay that's the main thing, were both okay, how Michelle is doing?" Asked Lara, "A bit shaken up still but bar a cut face she is alright, your both lucky" Said Dean. Dean lay next to Lara and Baby Shay, looking at the bundle of joy that they created, "Lara I mean it now this is what I want, this is where I want to be in the future, one day married and more children" Said Dean, "Me too this is more than I ever imagined and now it's finally happening I want to keep it this way, not knowing what's happening in the future, just as long as it's with you." Said Lara, as she laid her head on his chest.

Later the next day Chase and Heidi arrived with baby clothes, a car seat and flowers attached to it's a boy balloon. "Hey guys, oh my gosh he's so cute and tiny, please can I hold him?" Asked Heidi, as Dean handed his son over to Heidi. "So do we have a name picked out for our little man?" Asked Chase, "Say hello to Shay Michael Gallagher" Said Lara, "Aww I'm finally an uncle I have a nephew" Laughed Chase, As Heidi gave him shay, "We asked you both to come here, because we need to ask you something very important, Chase, we want you to be the God father to Shay as well as Lachie and then Heidi we want you and my friend Nicole to be the god mothers,? What do you say? Said Lara, Chase and Heidi looked at Lara and Dean then at each other and smiled, "Yes of course we will!" They said. Chase handed Shay back to Dean,

"Okay well if you get yourselves sorted we'll meet you in the car round the front?" Said Heidi as she grabbed Chases arm and headed out the door pulling Chase with her. (At this point Lara and Dean had moved into her house permanently, Chase and Lachie are living in Deans old flat, giving Dean a bit of rent each month.) Lara and Dean arrived home with Shay, they went to go place him in his crib when they noticed there was blue covers in the crib, blue walls and boys toys, whilst they were in hospital Heidi and Jordan helped to decorate the room so they wouldn't have too, "It is so nice" Said Lara, Dean grabbed her close and kissed her, Lara smiled and said "I've got to sit down, my belly is killing me,".

Chapter Thirteen –

Three months later –

"Hey there's the birthday girl" Said Dean, "Stop it your making me feel old" groaned Lara, "Hey cheer up Heidi and Jordan are coming to look after shay soon so we can go out for dinner" Smiled Dean.

After they had dinner Lara and Dean took a stroll along the beach, taking note of the sea air and the sunset, Dean turned to Lara, "Lara, this past year has been more than I could ever ask for, having you and shay has made it ten times better, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and spend these adventures enjoying life". Dean got down on one knee, Lara knew what was coming she gasped back the sea air as she looked down at Dean, "Lara, will you marry me?" Dean pulled out the ring box from his jacket and opened it to Lara,

"Of course I will yes!" Smiled Lara, Dean stood up and placed the ring on her finger and then picked her up and spun her around whilst kissing. "I love you" Said Lara, "I love you too" Said Dean as they continued to make note of the sea air and sunset in front of them.

Conclusion –

This is happening/Happened Two years later on from that magical day.

Lara and Dean got married last year, 13TH of may at the church where Deans mum is buried, shay was the flower bearer, Heidi, Michelle and Nicole were bridesmaids, Lachie was best man and Chase was ring bearer, Joshua was out on patrol at sea, but he was getting sent photos and a video of the special day. Lara and Dean had a two week honeymoon in Dubai, They are no happily settled in as a family, there both back at work part time whilst Shay is at pre-school, or their parents take turns in looking after Shay. They are still talking about plans of a second child in the near future.

Heidi and Jordan are engaged and have just moved into their new home, there still setting out plans for the wedding dates.

Chase is still single, Lachie too, there still living in Deans old flat.

Michelle and James are happy and has now started full time nursery, Michelle has potentially found a new man in her life, and Ian still gets to see James at the weekend.

Vince well, Vince is Vince; he still goes to the Ambassadors club and has been promoted to Platinum membership.

~The end~


End file.
